User talk:Wagnike2
Archived Talk: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 Please *May I edit the WWE Championship page? From:User:PowerSubZero. WWE Roster template update Hey there. Thanks for all the good work you're doing on the wiki, but the Template:WWE Roster needs an update badly. I'll copy the changes needed here. ---- *Austin Aries is still listed in the 205 and Commentators sections. *Andrea D'Marco is still listed in the Commentators section. *HoHo Lun and Tajiri are still listed in the 205 section. *Akira Tozawa is the WWE Cruiserweight Champion. *Something has to be done with the Unassigned Personnel section, since most of the people there are wrestling at NXT live events or in the May Young Classic. *Tyson Kidd is a backstage producer, so he needs to be moved out of the Unassigned Brand section. *Neville needs to be moved from Raw to the 205 section. *Jason Jordan needs to be moved from Smackdown to Raw. *Booker T needs to be moved from Pre-Show Panels to Commentators section. *American Alpha, DIY, Realest Guys and The Wyatt Family are still listed in the Tag Teams section. *Daria needs to be renamed to Sonya Deville. *People to be added: **Bobby Fish (NXT) **Kassius Ohno (NXT) **Montez Ford (NXT) **Heavy Machinery (Tag Teams) **Street Profits (Tag Teams) **Vic Joseph (Commentators) **Christy St. Cloud (Commentators) **Peter Rosenberg (Pre-show Panels) **Sam Roberts (Pre-show Panels) Use Jackpot, my friends... (talk) 11:08, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Impact Wrestling to GFW Hello Nic, I have a question but I want to ask first without breaking any guideline. May I or you move Impact Wrestling to Global Force Wrestling and Global Force Wrestling to Global Force Wrestling (2014-2017)? Also, I have something to propose to you which I also sended to Dean here . Could you accpet my proposal also? Thanks for your time (talk) 12:10, August 18, 2017 (UTC) GFW Thing Well, I think that (in my opinion), I don't know your, it shoulded be the old GFW put Global Force Wrestling (2014-2017) and Impact Wrestling to GFW because I think that there is not another option to do so, but I don't know? Also I have a proposal but I want know well, I have wiki called the Puroresu System Wiki, and on community central told me also that one way to attract users is to make an affilliation, but I don't know do you wanna make an affilliation with my project? Let me know on my talk page Thanks for your time (talk) 14:07, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Thing All right if you say so, ok. But I need a tip from you since you and Dean own this wiki, how did you attracted users to here? Also could so move the old GFW to GFW (2014-2017) and Impact Wrestling to GFW because you know since Impact "merged" with GFW. Thanks for your time (talk) 16:10, August 18, 2017 (UTC) p.s:Also the image gallery of the gfw knockouts title galley bugged here, could you fixed it? Ok, can I least end update Impact wrestling including the NexGen champion since Cody left GFW and it's not inactive, also including the x division champion since they now reconginze as GFW also and the ppv thing? Well, I think (in my opinion), I don't know yours, to put the old GFW to GFW (2014-2017) or something specific and Impact Wrestling to GFW. But let me know on my Talk page (talk) 14:24, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Point what to who? (talk) 14:29, August 19, 2017 (UTC)